TMNT: Competition
by sweetgrotesque
Summary: If there is one thing Raphael and his friend Mila know, it's competition. Everything is a power struggle, even the emotions and closeness they share. But, when they are hiding from the Kraang in a tight gap that causes them to be pressed up against one another, they begin to wonder if what they have is more than that. Rated M for language, and possible mature situations next chapte


**Power Struggle.**

_This is a one shot featuring Raphael from the TMNT series. Although this is based on the 2k3 animated series, there will be some elements from the 2k12 series on Nick, mostly designs and story involving the Kraang. Rated M for language and some heated material. possible sexual material to be published in the sequel._

_This is my first fanfic that I've written in a few years, so please be aware of the chances of this coming out rather... well, lame and messy. Although, I will try my very best, please disregard any spelling errors, or grammatical errors as best you can. And, I hope you enjoy this small one shot._

The rapid sound of feet thumping on concrete echoed in the dark alley way, as two shadows ran quickly one night in New York. They were soon followed by much heavier, metallic clacking footsteps, outnumbering the two shadows by many. There were flashes of bright pink, quickly followed by the high-pitched buzzing sound of lethal laser beams being shot at the two running shadows, who quickly ducked behind big, metallic, industrial-size garbage bins and escape the shots.

One of the shadows was a mutated turtle, standing 5'9'', welding sais and wearing a red bandanna that seems to match his red-hot temperament, as he growls in frustration, and turns to his partner, a young woman, possibly 17 or 18, who was holding a futuristic gun that had the same glow as the lasers that their attackers were shooting at them. " Just shoot the damn thing already!" He shouted at her, feeling the metal of the trash bin already start to heat up from the amount of fire it was sustaining, each hit rocking and hitting against the two's backs.

The young woman was muttering under her breath, as she was trying to figure out how to work the weapon she was somehow managed to take. Their attackers, the Kraang, an alien race from an alternate dimension, that used robots disguised as dead-eyed men in suits to hide among them, were not to happy to have their tech stolen. But, the young brunette insisted that the risk justified all they will learn from the tech they take. Even so, she was impatient with both this gun that was much harder to shoot, and Raphael yelling at her. " PATIENCE IS A FUCKING VIRTUE." She shouted back at him, as she finally found the button that charged the weapon, the pink glow on the barrel of the gun now blazing and beeping. There was a wide, almost sinister grin on her face when she got it to work, as she suddenly climbed on to the trash bin, getting a better view of her targets, and began to shoot. She may not be a great fighter, like the turtles that saved her that night so many months ago from the kraang that tried to kidnap her, but she is one hell of a sharp-shooter. Each shot hit the target, right at the abdomen where the alien brains were located, knocking them down, before they could aim and shoot at her in return. " TAKE THAT, YOU ALIEN BRAIN BASTARDS!" she yelled like a maniac. An extremely homicidal one at that.

Raphael covered his ears as she shot and laughed, looking up at the crazy woman he's brought along with him during this solo mission. The short-haired brunette joined him soon after her job at a maid-themed cafe in the upscale part of new york, and as unfortunate and embarrassing as it was, she was still in uniform, which consisted of a short black, frilly skirt, and equally frilly apron. Along with the lolita-style top, it was an incredibly odd sight to behold, seeing this maid shoot at aliens with such a big laser gun. From this angle, Raphael glanced up from the side of the trash bin she was standing on, and 'accidentally' got an eyeful of her panties underneath the frilly skirt. A flush of color filled his cheeks, but he shook it off, as he reach up, and grabbed her by her ribbon that tied the apron together, yanking her untill she fell back down to the safety of behind the trash bin. " Are you CRAZY?!" He shouted at her, as she landed on her back, right beside his lap, " You're a huge target just standing there!"

" Ow- I'm fine!" She shouted at him, as she tried to stand up again. " I got, like 40 percent of them!"

Raphael looked over the corner of the trash bin, and spotted all the robot bodies that she's gotten. It was an impressive number, but it was all pointless, as the same number started to come from around the corner. " Shit." He muttered, as he pushed at her to move. " Mila, run!"

As they made a break for it, Raphael found himself wondering how the fuck did they end up in this situation? Mila has had a huge vendetta against the Kraang, after they tried to take her. In truth, it was all a big accident, he and his brothers were trying to stop them from transporting a truck full of mutagen, when Donnie managed to cut the container free. It fell, and cracked open near the street where Mila, and her parents were walking. The mutagen that splashed and drenched onto them mutated her parents into Crow and Opossum creatures, but, even though she was covered in mutagen, she somehow did not mutate. This peaked the Kraang's interest, and they tried to take her, but he and his brothers stopped them. Although she was resistant to them at first, she did eventually trust them enough to accept their help. Now, staying with her older sister's apartment, she tries to resume as much of a normal life as she could, juggling school, work, and revenge.

Out of everyone, Raphael understands rage the most. The heat the grows within one's stomach, and boils the blood to a point where if they don't do something, they feel like they will explode. So, he understands why she is so determined to destroy the Kraang. It is the only reason why he agreed to help her steal their tech, when Leo forbade it.

Well, that, and any chance to stick it to Leo is just icing on the fuck-you cake. If he had known that this half-assed plan would wind up with them running away from a whole armada of Kraang, he would of sided with his brother, as much as he hated to.

Mila was right behind him, shooting back at the Kraang that got too close, as Raphael tried to find an escape tactic. He hates to run from a battle, but even he knows when they are outnumbered and beat. But, he's not as quick as to find a getaway, since he _is_ attack first, ask questions never. Once they got a good distance ahead of the Kraang, and turned a corner, he cursed under his breath when he comes face-to-face with a wall. " We're trapped."

" Are you serious?!" Mila said angrily, as she peers around the corner. More Kraang are coming, and they are too close for them to turn back and run the other way. " Isn't there any way we can scale the wall?" She asked, in a fit of desperation, while her eyes scan the area to find any other escape route.

" No, it's too tall, and there's no fire escape." Raphael responded, trying to keep his cool, but panicking inside. As much as he complains about Leo, he sure as hell doesn't mind him having all the pressure of being the leader. This shit is overwhelming.

As Mila looks around, she spots a gap between two walls that close them in. It looks tight, but it;s deep and dark enough that they can hide in it. Quickly, Mila grabbed Raphael's arms, and pulled him towards the gap. " C'mon, time to hide."

Raphael gave the gap a quick glance, then shook his head. " We won't fit!"

" Oh shut up and get in there!" She hissed angrily, as he pushed him. Before he could shoot her a glare and snap back, he was already shoved into the gap, along with Mila, who drops her gun a little further in. His shell scrapped against the bricks of the wall, and Mila had to press against him completely, but they somehow fit, the two moving in deeper and deeper, until they were completely obscured by the shadows. They were in a very uncomfortable position though, their legs tangled together during the scuffle. " Ow, you elbowed my boob!" she whispered loudly at him, only to be hushed by him, as he hears the Kraang reaching the spot they were previously in.

The Kraang's metallic feet stopped thumping, as they all began to search. Whenever one came close to the gap, Raphael instinctual wrapped his arms around Mila and held her closer to him, unable to scoot deeper into the gap without risk of his shell scrapping against the wall and making noise to give them away. Mila kept quiet as she watched the Kraang from the gaps opening. She could see them talking, and searching for them, and she pressed herself closer to Raphael, hiding her face momentarily in his chest whenever they passed. It was too dark to see him, which was both a relief, and a burden. Relief because if she can't see him, neither can the Kraang. A burden, because she can't read the expression on his face to tell her everything's going to be ok. She'll just have to remain quiet, until they pass.

But, as Raphael's nerves began to calm when he sees the Kraang have no idea where they are, he began to take notice of this awkward position the two were in. The gap spared no room for either of them to move, having her pushed in completely against his body, their legs entangled during the shuffling, in such a way that his bent knee could easily press up in between her legs and thighs, if he wanted. While her arms and hands were lined up parallel up along his chest, his hands were on the small of her back, holding her against him. He was suddenly thankful for the dark, so she could not see the crimson color rising to his cheeks.

The initial awkwardness soon passed him though, and instead, he began to grin in a mischievous way, which was hidden from Mila by the dark. After all this trouble that she got him into, just for a goddamn gun, he is going to get her back by enjoying this moment in her expense. He slowly lowered his hands, so they would rest on her skirt covered rear, pushing down, and gripping her cheeks tightly, so she could feel it. She made a quiet grunt from surprise, obviously not trying to make a sound and give them away. But, even in the dark, he could feel her angered gaze on him, as if to say, 'Really? You are doing this now?'

How badly he wanted to reply. If he could, he would say, 'Yeah, you owe me big time.' But, instead, he replied by giving her rear another firm squeeze, feeling the soft fabric of her frilly skirt against his strong, three-fingered hands.

She let out another quieted grunt, that sounded more like a growl. He let out a short, quiet chuckle in response, and stopped squeezing, but kept his hands right on that spot, one hand cupping each cheek. His eyes never left the Kraang, and although he couldn't see them anymore, he could still hear their heavy metallic footsteps in the distance, prompting him to stay where they are at. Among other reasons...

Mila could hear the Kraang's footsteps in the distance as well, and felt it was safe enough for her to at least whisper. The first thing she did say, was angrily growl, 'I swear, I'm going to fucking get you back for this, Raph.'

Again, Raphael just chuckled, but at least now, he could respond back with words. " I better make this worth my time then." He whispered, but instead of squeezing, his hands slid lower, to her legs, then slid back up underneath her skirt, so he could trace the lining of her panties.

He could feel her shiver against his arms, then quietly mutter. " Goddammit, Raph..." But, it wasn't an angry mutter. It was more of an amused one.

Granted, it was inappropriate before, when the Kraang was right outside, but now that the risk was lowered, Mila found his little bold prank to be an admirable one. Out of all of the brothers, she did feel some sort of connection with Raphael. They're both hot-headed, or Passionate, as she prefers to call it. Sure, they have their arguments, and their fights, that boil over, and have either side nearly ready to throw the first punch, but they always get over it one way or another. She can't remember a time either side apologizes, but they normally make up right before patrolling, or through mutual glances. She noticed this strange bond right away, because normally, she can hold one hell of a grudge.

Pressed up against his chest, while his hands practically grope and feel up her ass, she is thankful the darkness denied him the satisfaction to see her flustered expression. But, by the sound of his chuckle, he could probably feel the heat emanating from her cheeks because of how close they were pressed together. " Someone's enjoying this." He whispered, in a teasing tone.

" S-shut up..." She muttered. Truth or not, she was not going to give him the satisfaction, being just as stubborn as the mutated ninja turtle, who continued to grope her rear with his hands. She can literally tell he was sporting a cocky grin, even in the dark, and slightly feared how far he's going to go with this prank. Not fear for herself, more fear over the embarrassment of being caught in such a vulnerable state. A state, Raphael was more than happy to take advantage of. He bent his knee, so it would press up in between her legs, propping her up against him, until the knee pad locked against the wall on the other side, causing her to straddle his strong thigh. She shivered again, feeling her toes lift from the ground, the shift of her weight from being lifted causing her to rock against him, making her gasp out loud. " I'm not letting you go until you admit it." He said, no longer whispering.

The lift caused Mila to hold onto his arms, getting a good firm feel of his hard biceps gained through nothing less than 15 years of heavy training. It reminded her of the time she was hanging out with Mikey, waiting for him to set up the video game, while Raphael was doing push ups, using his sais that were stabbed into the ground just to give himself more of a challenge. Out of the corner of her eyes, she would watch for a moment, admiring his hard work... she would of never expected that one of these days, she would wind up actually feeling them. The muscle of his bicep felt firm and hard against his pebbled skin. A part of her wanted to trace her finger along the form of it, but her stubbornness refused to let her give into him just yet.

In fact, she wanted to have the power in this.

" Oh, like you aren't enjoying yourself either, Raphael?" She countered, changing her tone to a teasing one. She heard another chuckle... Her plan didn't seem to be working. It backfired more, when she felt his forehead rest up against her own, and his hot breath brush up against her lips as he spoke. " I'm man enough to admit what I want, Mila."

_Goddammit__..._ she thought to herself, feeling her body nearly melt in his arms from his words. She should of known he would counter any strike she gives him. His Ninja training can be applied to more than just fighting physically, and it makes winning against him difficult. " You're such a dick." She muttered, feeling their lips lightly brush up against each other again as she spoke. She could also feel his lips form another cocky grin.

_Fuck it, I am going to take that stupid grin off his face the only way I know how._ Mila thought to herself. He's had the power through this whole struggle by making one bold move after another, and she wants it back. Making her own bold move, she tilts her head closer, until their lips were no longer brushing against one another, but pressing together in a kiss.

Mila felt his body tense, his hands freeze in place on her rear. Now, she could feel _his _cheek heat up in surprise of her move. And, for one glorious moment, she basked in the victory of having Raphael beaten...

But, it's never that easy.

As Raphael began to recover from the surprise, he soon pushed himself deeper into the kiss, keeping one hand on her bottom, while another slid up the small of her back. At first, she didn't understand how this would win him the power again... But, as she felt herself enjoying the kiss, the feeling of his hand stroking and holding her, the small sighs and moans that escaped his lips whenever they took a small pause for air, she realized this wasn't a power struggle anymore...

They are just enjoying making out with each other.

It came as a surprise to Raphael that her lips fit so well against his, even if his is notably bigger than hers... Yes, there has been times that he wondered how something like this would work, as he would watch Mila from a distance, whenever she came over. But, everything came so naturally for him... where to touch and stroke her affectionately, how to move his mouth and lips against hers... and, when she made the bold move to heat their passion further by lightly licking at his lips, he lightly moaned and responded with licks of his own. Her hands slid up his chest plate, until they wrapped around the back of his neck, holding onto him... almost clinging onto him, as much as he was unwilling to let her go.

The heat between them was overwhelming... it was similar to the heat he would get at the pit of his stomach when he was raging, but... pleasant... it was fucking wonderful. He had to break the kiss and inhale deeply, as he rested his head against the nape of her neck. He always liked the way she smelled, only catching her light scent whenever she walked past him close enough, or the time she fell asleep on the couch with him and Mikey. The fruity scent of her shampoo mixed well with the freshia of her body spray, with the light hint of her own natural essence. It was nearly intoxicating... He placed a few affectionate kisses along her neck, but before he could claim another kiss on her lips, she took advantage of his lowered guard to climb off his leg, which took him completely by surprise. " W-wha..?"

" C'mon, the Kraang is gone." She said, as she stepped out of the gap, grabbing the gun she dropped earlier, and into the light of the alley. She stepped out like nothing ever happened... no sign of the kisses and touches they shared, or the passion that nearly overwhelmed them both. There was not even an expression on her face that she did anything like that, just an innocent, playful grin on her pink lips, as she looked back at him with her big, chocolate brown eyes. " You better head back, before Leo realizes you're gone and gets mad."

Raphael remained silent, looking at her with a completely dumbfounded expression on his face. As he lowered his leg, and stepped out of the gap, he realized that she's beaten him. After having such an advantage over her, she still left with all the power. He came out of the Gap, cursing under his breath. " Fuckin' crap..."

To that, Mila laughed. Although truthfully, she did enjoy what happened in there. Have she not realized how easily she could leave, she would of probably stayed in there with him longer, letting him ravish her body with his kisses and touches, and possibly more... but, her competitiveness was just strong enough to snap her out of it. " Told you I was going to get you back." She said, with a chuckle.

Raphael looked back at her with his green eyes, trying to read her. Was all this really just a game to her? Did what happened in there mean nothing but a power struggle, to see who uses who? Was it _supposed _to mean just that, and he's the idiot for thinking it meant more?

" ...Fine, you got me." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, unable to look at her in the eyes anymore. " I won't grab your ass anymore."

Mila chuckled once more, but noticed how disappointed he was. Even though she came out of this victorious, in both keeping the gun, and beating Raph at his own game, seeing him like that was bittersweet. He was still her friend, in the end. One who was willing to risk his life to help her. It wouldn't be right to leave him in such a sour note... and, part of her wanted him to know that even though she won this, what happened in there did mean more than just a game. Taking a few steps closer to him, she kissed his cheek lightly, which was easy to do since he was turned away. But, when she did, she could feel his cheek heat up as he blushed, and turned to face her once more, with another confused look in his eyes. Mila just smiled at him, a genuine, warm smile... And, as he looked into her eyes, he got the message she was sending him, and smiled back.

" ...I'll see you later, Raph." She said, as she took her gun, and headed back towards her apartments. " Tell Don I'll be dropping by tomorrow, and I have a gift for him."

Raphael nodded back, to her, unable to think of any more words to say, as he heads for the nearest man-hole.

Aside from the near death experiences, and the bitching he's about to get from Leo, this whole night has been a fucking blast.


End file.
